warshipcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Warship gallery/@comment-36347628-20180830203548
My pride and joy, the CPS Ascendant, nears completion. Just need to replace the last 14 interim 4x380mm gun turrets, all located at the stern, with 3x460mm gun turrets. Final armament will consist of 107 3x460mm gun turrets with most meant to fire forward but a good degree of all-round and rear firepower too. However, due to the turning glitch she is over a million tons too heavy to turn and is pathetically slow. But what I sacrificed in mobility I gained in other categories - a word of advice, if you run across this monster while not sailing a ship made of vibranium that shoots Death Star lasers, take advantage of my flagship’s pitiful mobility and RUN. Currently has no ASW but the next update will be adding batteries of Hedgehog launchers. Projected armament of current planned layout (note that I already have all this save for 14 3x460mm gun turrets): -107x3 460mm/45 Type94, arrayed along 3 stepped layers all around the ship with an emphasis on frontal firepower. 4 of them are in a 4th layer around the bridge superstructure. I originally planned for 105 turrets but accidentally left space for 2 more than I had planned, so I tolled with it. -18x2 203mm/60 SK C/34 on a smaller stepped layer in between the 2nd and 3rd main gun steps. 16 of these fire forward, while the other 2 are jammed into little spots to the rear in a gesture to all-around firepower. While I originally mounted Mk. 45s here when I had far less main gun turrets to go around, I found that for whatever reason the Mk. 45s on this level were obscured or something by the addition of the 2nd level main gun turrets and would no longer fire. Traditional high-arcing artillery was found to work fine, so I engineered this replacement. These have the best range of all the small guns I could fit in the available space, and allow smaller, faster artillery when the Mk. 45s are shooting planes at maximum available range. -15x2 130mm/58 Type76, arrayed on and around the bridge superstructure. 6 are arrayed around with 3 on either side, 4 forward-firing and 2 rear-firing. 6 of the others are higher up, just in front of the tower in 2 rows of 3. The other 3 are in a single similar row to the rear. The lower 6 were again once Mk. 45 positions that encountered the same issue as the 203mm positions. I chose 130mm guns here because they still have great range for a secondary battery and are fast-firing enough to spam at aircraft. The other 9 were added because I had the open space right in the area and 6 weapons seemed rather weedy. -32x1 127mm/54 Mk45 mod.2 in a smaller step between the first and second main gun steps. For some reason this is the only place where Mk. 45s can fire over the main gun turrets. 24 fire forward, while 8 are concentrated to the rear in more compact groupings of 4. The rear positions don’t have very good firing arcs but at least I still have coverage. The fact that the frontal ones are so spread out means that I can keep at least one or two firing for a lot longer than you’d think. -48x2 114mm/45 QF Mk1 arrayed all around the very edges of the deck. 34 are along the forward sloping shape and can fire forward, while 10 more despite being further back can also fire forward. Some of the former and all of the latter can fire backwards, and the remaining 4 can only fire backwards or to the side. These are here solely to direct-fire at enemy planes that my SPY-1 for whatever reason doesn’t want to target. I originally had almost 100 of these but removed the rest because I realized that I don’t need any more than what I have now to perform this task. Some other people may use 120mm rocket launchers for this same purpose but I find them unreliable and wildly overpriced, not to mention that the real version of the weapon was far smaller, easily 1x1x1. -124x3 25mm/60 Type96 Triple mod.2. 2 are set next to all the forward secondaries save for the topmost 130mm turrets, as well as the lower 2 rear-firing 130mm turrets and the rear-firing 203mm turrets, 16 are arrayed around the bridge tower, and 6 are set next to each of the 2 aft Mk. 45 batteries. Note that the Reaver-class battleships, despite being far smaller and lighter than the Ascendant, carry over 100 more AA mounts. I’d carry more AA on the Ascendant, but sadly the parts percentage nixed that idea, so I just settled for a lesser but still highly formidable amount of AA instead. -4x1 20mm Phalanx CIWS, 1 on each bottom corner of the bridge superstructure. I’d hoped to have AK-630s instead and hope to make it so still one day, but for now the parts percentage system interceded. Still, the Phalanx seems to do the job and I’ve oriented them so they can all fire forward. -12x4 Oxygen Torpedo Tube, 8 on the third main gun step, 2 on the second, and 2 on the first. All can fire forward and to the side. This is as close to a torpedo shotgun as I’ve been able to cram on as of right now, and it seems to do alright. The torpedo tubes do seem to get knocked out pretty quickly, though. -16x1 Tomahawk VLS, 8 forward on each side of the third main gun step. Pretty self-explanatory and I have the guidance radar for them as well. Currently, the Ascendant has a speed of 51.7 knots, a toughness of 36,351.2 GJ, a displacement of 1,715,806 tons, an armor rating of 765.5 MJ, and a stability of 1,680.4. However, given that 3x460mm gun turrets weigh more and have more toughness than 4x380mm gun turrets, the finished product will have slightly lower speed and stability and slightly higher displacement and toughness. Armor should remain the same. Length is 565 meters, beam is 480 meters, height is 95.5 meters, draft is 12 meters, and sight is 44.9 km. I plan on adding Hedgehogs soon for sure, and hopefully finding a way to add a meaningful amount of underwater torpedo tubes someday. Also want to replace the Phalanxes with AK-630s. If the game someday changes to allow it, I would add more engines (currently limited by parts percentage), add in another torpedo shotgun of triple tubes (I even have spaces open for this but am again limited by parts percentage), replace parts with 600mm lightweight armor, add more AA and maybe replace the AA with Bofors guns, and if they let us add more VLSs I’d happily remove the 3rd step guns to replace the entire deck top with VLSs. If the game fixes the turning glitch, I’ll rework the bottom to add more rudders, I currently just have 2 basically on there for show. Might consider adding cruise missile decoys as well.